


Your heart is my sky

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks), JestaFairyOfPranks



Series: Random One-Shots [9]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: BIIIIITCH, Cuddling, Des is fluent in French, Dim is scared, Dim needs a hug, Dimitri knows Russian, Fluff, Hugs, I WANNA GIVE THEM THE WORLD, M/M, Mmmm, Mostly Hugs, TITLE FROM EVERY TIME WE TOUCH, Third times a charm, WHERE CAN I BUY A DIMITRI BODY PILLOW, and hugs, des needs a hug, desmitri, fuck I put that in the tags, i love my gay boys, im in a soft mood, its not mentioned but I thought i should bring it up regardless, same universe as the Scientific Method, sharing the same bed because they ARE gay, so naturally he asks his boyfriend for help, sometimes he can be heard swearing in Russian, thank you French people for teaching me how to say “I love you”, two bros cuddling each other, who needs therapy when you’ve got a hot scientist boyfriend?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/JestaFairyOfPranks
Summary: Cuddles.I’m in a soft mood.
Relationships: Desmond Sycamore/Dimitri allen, Jean Descole/dimitri Allen
Series: Random One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963114
Kudos: 2





	Your heart is my sky

“Descole, I’m scared…”

Des was sitting in bed, reading a lovely novel called “Le Fantôme de l'Opéra” aka the inspiration for his favorite musical, when Dimitri confessed that worry.

“My darling,” Des said, marking the page, shutting the book, and turning to his boyfriend, “what is it that’s worrying you?”

“I… I’m not sure,” Dimitri admitted. “But I’m scared, and I don’t know what to do.”

“Oh darling,” and Des pulled Dimitri in for a hug, “I love you so much. You’ll be safe with me.”

“Ummm…” Dimitri wasn’t quite used to constant affection, so he flinched.

“Oh, are you not okay with this,” Des asked, letting go.

“N-no!” Dimitri hurriedly tried to explain himself. “It’s just… instinct. Can you… keep hugging me? It felt… nice.”

“Of  _ course  _ my dear,” Descole said. He gave Dimitri a warm hug, along with a pleasant kiss on the lips. “I will protect you, I promise.”

“Thank you, Descole.”

“Would you like to keep cuddling?”

“Of course!”

Descole continued to hug Dim, running his fingers through his hair. Dimitri let out a contented purr, closing his eyes.

“I love you, Dimitri,” Des said. “I really do. There aren’t enough words to express my love for you.”

“Perhaps not English words,” Dimitri joked. “I seem to recall you saying something about speaking French?”

“Haha,” Des laughed. “You’d be correct. Well then… je t'aime. I love you.”

“You can do better than that, I’m sure,” Dim nudged. “Can’t you think of something more  _ romantic? _ ”

“ _ Fine,” _ Des said, letting out an over dramatic sigh. “Les mots ne peuvent pas décrire mon amour pour toi. Words can’t describe my love for you.”

“Oh, Des…” Dimitri said.

“Woah, are you feeling alright, Dim?” Des asked. “You only ever call me Des when you’re seriously upset.”

“No, it’s not that,” Dimitri laughed. “I just love you so much…”

“And I think we’ve already established how much  _ I  _ love  _ you, _ ” Des joked.

“Oh hush,” Dimmy said. “C’mere. It’s time to cuddle.”

“As you wish, your majesty.”

“I  _ said,  _ “hush”.”

The two men laughed, and resumed their hugs.

Before they realized it, they had both fallen asleep.


End file.
